moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Trap (2017 film)
Night Trap (known as Night-Trap or NIGHTTRAP) is a 2017 American-German-Australian live-action mystery horror film directed by Colin Junior Pendergast and produced with Andras Jones, based on the 1992 horror interactive movie video game of the same name by Digital Pictures. Night Trap has been produced by Colin Entertainment Ltd., Ziegler Film GmbH & Co. KG, and Legendary Pictures, with distributed by Universal Studios. It tells about Anderson who was been message by S.C.A.T. (Special Control Attack Team) is called for his help was to protect new guests is visit in the Martin's house for the Sleepover, with the good team with Kelly Medd to help Anderson by setting the traps by stop the Augers from getting blood. Synopsis the synopsis is done development Plot the plot is done development Cast *Robbie Amell as Anderson Hannon, the film's main protagonist who was forced to assigned to help Kelly to defeat the Augers. *Kiernan Shipka as Kelli Medd, S.C.A.T team's best agent. *William Jones as Lt. Simms, S.C.A.T team commander. *Chloë Grace Moretz as Cindy, TBA. *Becky G as Lisa, Danny's older sister who was forced to take him with her. *Bella Thorne as Ashley, One of Kelly's friends who looks like a girl named Mali. *Miranda Cosgrove as Megan, TBA. *Cameron Boyce as Danny, Lisa's younger brother who receive a weapon from Eddie to take on the Augers. *Eric Idle as Victor Martin, One of the four main antagonists who work for the Augers. *Lisa Kudrow as Sheila Martin, One of the four main antagonists who work for the Augers. *Victoria Justice as Sarah Martin, One of the four main antagonists who work for the Augers. *Dylan O'Brien as Jeff Martin, One of the four main antagonists who work for the Augers. *Brady Tutton as Tony, the film's anti-hero who tries to help the Girls. He tell Kelly Medd is make everyone to evacuate house from the Augers. He meet Ashley because he reminded of Mali (which Tony said to Jeff Martin in the Living Room) so he won't let the vampires to hurt Ashley. *Bradley Cooper as Eddie, TBA. *King Bach as Collins, TBA. *Debbie Ryan as Swanson, TBA. *Dacre Montgomery as Jason, TBA. *TBA as Mike, TBA. *TBA as Jim, TBA. *TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA and Colin Lloyd Pendergast as Augers (uncredited), TBA. Movie Cast *David Henrie as Alex, Anderson's best friend since childhood. *Kyle Massey as Craig, One of Anderson's best friends since childhood. *Dylan Sprouse as Gary, One of Anderson's best friends since childhood and Tommy's twin brother. *Cole Sprouse as Tommy, One of Anderson's best friends since childhood and Gary's twin brother. *Hana Mae Lee as Kim, One of Anderson's best friends since childhood who's an only girl in the group. *Samara Weaving as Ellie Darcy, A popular girl who's Anderson's ex-girfriend after a man successfully suduced her. Anderson broke up with her after got him arrested. When the boys are having a bar crawl, Ellie reveals to them that she came out bisexual. *Blake Michael as Michelangelo Williams, A man who devlops an unheathly obsession with Ellie Darcy and successfully suduced her. *Jennifer Aniston as Ms. Stevens, Ellie's abusive adopted mother who is the prolouge's antagonist. *Eden Sher as Starr Powers, A popular girl who blackmails Ellie into taking the picture for Michelangelo and the responsible of Ellie and Anderson's break up. *Joel McHale as Professor Shepperd, A Science Teacher who got fired for sexual harrassing Ellie pior the film and now after Anderson for revenge. Production Development in process Casting in process Post Production in process Music in process Release the release is done development Home media in process HD Remake video game Colin Entertainment Ltd. have been announce about the HD version from the 1992 video game of the same name where it can be ported on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, NX and PC. It will be release very soon. in process Controversy in process DVD or Blu-Ray Main Menu in process Reception Box office the box office is done development Critical response the reception is done development Accolades the accolades is done development Transcripts Opening and Closing Credits Offical Soundtrack Rating Night Trap is going to be rated R for horror themes, violence, and low coarse language by the Motion Picture Association of America. Trivia *The film is use to celebrate the 25th anniversary from the game release. Category:Films based on video games Category:Horror Films Category:Supernatural films